Watch your back on the streets of Zootopia
by Steve The Visionary
Summary: When Judy and Nick run into a teenager who's trying to escape a rival gang, they find themselves in their most challenging case yet, but how does a cryptic riddle, a long lost friend, and an inter-special couple, and a couple dead people play into the greatest case of the century? Well Read and find out! Mature to be safe will feature blood and lemons in later chapters.
1. The flame will tell

Night had befallen the city, and there wasn't a soul out on the streets this Tuesday night. No everyone seemed to be inside sheltering themselves from the unknown dangers on the street. Although there was one individual who was traversing the streets late at night by himself. This jaguar was walking quickly and sporadically, ducking in and out of alleyways like a mad man until he went into an alleyway and disappeared. A black Cadillac parked across the street had been watching him. Someone inside the car spoke " Hmm... interesting, I think the boss will want to hear this, we've seen enough call in the R Squad, our work here is done ", and with that the car pulled off into the night and left, leaving a sense of dread in the air. The Jaguar walked deep into the alleyway until he was sure no one had seen him, and then he turned left into another set of dark alleyways skillfully maneuvering until he came to a metal door. He raised his hand to knock against it, but then hesitated, and instead let out a melodic whistle. Suddenly a gruff voice could be heard on the other side saying " Ay who goes there, this is private property." The jaguar cleared his throat and said: " Charles let me in". "Oh, you want me to open the door eh? then identify yourself" the other voice said. " Charles it's me, Clyde, come on I think they saw me, " Clyde said while banging on the door. The door slowly creaked open to reveal a panther with an eye patch, holding a crowbar. " Clyde you slippery croak, I can't believe you got away too, " Charles said while swinging the door open wider. " I almost wouldn't have if. . . " the jaguar hesitated. " If what laddie, come on tell uncle Charles, " Charles said while ushering him inside and closing the door. " If it wasn't for . . . the R Squad " Clyde said while taking a seat.

Charles began to scratch his beard and pace around the small hideout, silently cursing himself for the events that had transpired earlier. " Well least the others are safe, eh mate? " Charles said while pulling up a seat and plopping in it. " What others? " Clyde said while looking down. " What? " was all Charles managed to say before feeling sick. " I told you everyone died Big G, Little Tony, Mike the Fighter, EVERYONE wiped out, I managed to slip by in the slaughter, they didn't stand a chance. Charles didn't say anything, what had started out as a small-time robbery had turned into an all out massacre, and he felt responsible. " Clyde listens to me, you need to get somewhere safe, somewhere FAR away from here, " Charles said while standing up. " What leave you? Uncle Charlie, you've lost it if you think I'll leave you for something as stupid as this, we"re family and family sticks together " Clyde said while outstretching his hand. The panther looked at it then grabbed the hand, but only to put something in it.

" Listen very closely Clyde my boy, I've done some things that I'm not very proud of, and now it's all coming back for me, I refuse to entangle you into this, " Charles said while walking to the other side of the room and grabbing a suitcase. " Look, Clyde, this city is about to fall into the hands of some really evil people, and I couldn't live with myself if you died at the hands of all this, " Charles said while throwing some items in the suitcase. " Look, uncle Charlie, whatever is going on WE can do this together, I already lost my family once I won't lose you too, " Clyde said while standing toe to toe with the panther. The old Panther looked at the boy and stifled a small smile and said " Clyde my boy, I promise we'll meet again, just you wait til all this is over, and we'll go back to the old estate and spend the rest of our lives palling around like old drinking buddies, how does that sound? " Charles said while putting his arm on Clyde's shoulder. Clyde looked off to the side and looked back at his uncle "that sounds great." Suddenly there was a loud bang at the door, and a voice said: "Charles B. Wellington, come out with your paws where we can see them." Clyde looked at his uncle nervously and asked: " Charles is that the police?" "No, it's the R squad, look take this suitcase and run, run as far as you can get away from here. Don't stop until you reach this address " Charles said while pushing him to the secret exit door. " CHARLES WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE OPEN UP NOW!" the demanding voice said while attempting to break the door down. Clyde was out the door ready to run when his uncle handed him a blank piece of paper and said " The flame will tell " and before Clyde could even ask him to repeat himself, the secret door slammed shut. Clyde knelt by the door listening to the conversation on the other side when he heard " So the old man still won't talk? We have. . . our methods " the mysterious voice said. " Well try all you want I ain't talking junior," Charles said with a huff. " hmm we figured you would not speak, so we'll just have to speak with your young one now won't we?" The mysterious voice taunted.

" You better not lay a claw on him or I will personally deal with you myself " Charles said while raising his voice. " that's a laugh, how's a dead man going to kill anyone " and before Charles could react the mysterious figure slashed him with a sword like object, all Clyde heard was his Uncle's cries of pain. Clyde quickly shot up and began to run, he looked at the address and took off even faster he didn't know anyone in central Zootopia, but there was no way he was staying in Tundra Town. Clyde had been sprinting non-stop until he reached a gas station where he decided to hitch a ride in the bed of a truck. As the truck took off, Clyde began to replay the events in his mind the original attack from earlier, then his uncle being killed, and suddenly Clyde began to piece together what was to come, he was next. After about an hour later, the truck pulled into the inner city Zootopia, where Clyde carefully hopped off. Clyde began analyzing his surroundings and realized where he had to go. Clyde quickly darted down the street and rounded the corner only to be greeted by a long stretch of sidewalk. He then proceeded to sprint down the stretch and round another right, into an alleyway. Clyde looked around while scratching his head, and then he proceeded to climb up a fire escape and at the top, he faced a window with a lock on it. Clyde carefully inserted the key and peeked inside whispering " hello is anybody home?" When he didn't get an answer he climbed into the small, dark room and looked for a light switch. When he found one he flicked it, and to his surprise the lights came on. He began to peer around the room, looking at all the previous items, when he realized something, someone had been here . . . recently.

Clyde threw himself on the soft bed and quickly fell asleep dreaming of his uncle's death all through the night. When morning arrived Clyde sprang up, thinking what his next move should be. The thought of going to the police was briefly considered. However, the more he thought of it, the more it didn't sound like a good idea in his mind. He dismissed the idea, and began to prepare for the day, he looked inside his suitcase and to his surprise there was just about everything he'd need to start a new life money, a recent job listing, clothes, and a note? Clyde picked up the note and read it aloud " Dear Clyde, if you're reading this, then that means your uncle Charlie's past sins have caught up with him. You see when I was younger, and more foolish, I made some mistakes. I crossed the wrong people and now they're coming back for me, Clyde, keep that paper safe at all times, don't let it out of your sight for even a measly second. And remember the flame will tell." Clyde would have kept reading, if not for the bottom of the page being torn off. " The flame will tell? What does that mean? " Clyde had so many questions, and so few answers, and his list of questions were only going to get larger, and larger.

Clyde had left the abandoned safe house, and ventured out in search of something to eat, hunger began to cloud his thoughts as he remembered that he hadn't eaten in two days. Clyde walked for about five minuets when he stumbled into a park, and saw a food vendor. His mouth instantly began to water as he approached the stand with a tired voice the jaguar said " what do you have to eat." Now the vendor was a portly rabbit, and with the wave of his hand he said " Buzz of kid, I'm not selling anything you'd be interested in." " Come on man I'm starving, I'd eat anything right now " Clyde said while leaning over the counter. " I said get lost, you're holding up my line." Clyde looked behind him, and not a single person was there, puzzled Clyde said " What's your problem, look I have money " Clyde said while pulling out the fat stack of dollar bills, and slapping it on the table. " The rabbit looked in disbelief and said " boy where did you steal all this money from?" " You prejudice pig, I'm hungry, I JUST WANT TO EAT." Clyde yelled. " Look young man, if you raise your voice at me, I'll have to call the cops " The rabbit said while reaching for his phone. " Call the police see if I care, I haven't broken one law, and you know what I'm not even hungry" Clyde said while throwing the vendor's display of food on the ground. Clyde walked away fuming to himself, while the rabbit called the police.

 _With Judy and Nick_

Judy and Nick were parked across the street, having their lunch break in the squad car. Hey Judds is my mustard in there " Nick asked while searching in his brown paper bag. " No. . . I don't see. . .oh wait here's some. " " Thanks Carrots " Nick said while applying the mustard on his hot dog. The two were eating in silence when the police scanner went off saying, " We have a local disturbance in the Mayor Lionheart memorial park, the perpetrator has been described as a young jaguar with a black skull and bones jacket, heading north towards sector two." Nick and Judy were thinking when suddenly 'Judy said " Sector two, that's us he's heading our way." " Wow that's the first time the crooks starting turning themselves in " Nick said while scratching his chin. " Hey Nick look, I think it's him lets get him" Judy said while starting the car. Nick just nodded as he readied the microphone. Judy slowly drove up to him, making sure her speed matched his walking. " Hey kid, can we ask you some questions " Nick asked. " No thanks, I don't talk to strangers " Clyde replied while keeping his pace. " Ha ha very funny, but we need to ask you what happened to the rabbit vendor " Nick said while motioning for Judy to bring the car around in front of him. " Look, why don't you ask him why he refused to serve me food, or why he thought it was a good idea to harass me." Nick gave the signal, and Judy brought the car in front of him blocking his path. Clyde watched as Judy and Nick stepped out of the car and began walking towards him. " Come on kid we just want to talk " Nick said while taking larger steps. " yea he's right, just come with us, and we'll he you " Judy said. " Yea, help me get shot " Clyde said while turning the other way and continuing his walk.

Judy ran in front of Clyde while Nick stayed behind him, hoping to box him in. " Look kid we don't want to arrest you, we just want some answers I promise to get you back home before the evening is out out " Nick said calmly. Clyde began to mentally weigh his options, he could run away from them, and return home, it would be easy to get away from the fox, but that rabbit might be a problem. He also considered just playing along, why make an enemy, if you don't have too right? So Clyde with his new decision made said " Alright I'll come." Judy shot Nick a pleasing look as she escorted Clyde to the back of the squad car. Nick however didn't catch this look as he was too transfixed on who this boy was, he just couldn't shake the feeling that he'd seen him somewhere before. Unknown to them a black Cadillac was parked across the street watching the whole scene unfold, a voice on the inside of the car asked " shall I call in the R squad." There was a brief silence, when another voice spoke up and said, " don't bother, I'll handle this myself."

Back at H.Q. the interrogation process was causing Judy much frustration, she hadn't been able to even get this kid's name let alone where he lived, family members, etc. Judy was ready to cuff the kid and send him to the detainment unit, when Nick walked in with a coffee in one hand and a piece of paper in the other. " What'd I'd miss " Nick said while sitting in a chair across from Clyde. " Oh nothing much, except this kid is being a total pain in the butt " Judy said while glaring at Clyde. Clyde made gruff sound before returning to his thoughts. Nick looked at Clyde, then back at Judy then back at Clyde, and then told Judy " get out." The command was so blatant, and without warning Judy didn't know how to react, instead she asked " excuse me?" " Judy get out, that's all I'm going to say, just leave me and the kid " Nick said while focusing his attention on Clyde. On any other day this kind of command would have sparked an all out war, but due to Nick's tone of voice, and the way he was staring at Clyde she decided to leave, and without saying a word she opened the door and left.

Nick and Clyde engaged in a staring contest, trying to see who was sizing up who, Clyde's gaze was fierce, but also full of sorrow, his gaze reminded Nick of when he was younger, and would try to hide his sadness behind a mask of anger. Nick broke eye contact and reached for his belt, and pulled his tranquilizer gun out of it;s holster and placed it onto the table. Clyde looked at Nick in disbelief, surely a cop wasn't surrendering to him, on the streets whenever someone put their weapon on the table, it meant that they weren't there to fight, but to talk. Clyde looked at Nick once more, and with a heavy sigh said " Clyde, my name is Clyde." Nick flashed Clyde a friendly smile and said " Nick, Nick Wilde, and I know who you are." Clyde now confused looked up, wondering how he knew his identity. " You're Charles' boy, yep I remember way back when I was out on the streets Charles would often invite me over to scheme heists, and you would walk into the room, and yell _bang bang,_ It would send me and Charles into a laughing fit every time, say what ever happened to old man Charlie?" The sounds of his uncle's death came flooding into him, and he began to cry, he cried for what seemed like an eternity, until Nick scooted his chair around towards him and placed his arm around him. " Hey Clyde don't cry, just tell me what happened " Nick said while massaging his back. Clyde suddenly stopped crying, and grew cold. A new sensation had overtaken him, and that was the feeling of being watched, though he kept this to himself, and answered Nick's question by saying " They killed him, they hacked him in cold blood, I didn't see it, but I heard the blade slice away at him " Clyde said while wiping a lone tear away. Before Nick could ask a question, Clyde continued by saying " He shoved me out the secret exit into the neighboring alleyway, when he turned to me, and said " the flame will tell, and with that he left to face the demon of his past " Clyde said while leaning back in his chair.

Nick wasted no time in asking questions, he started by asking " Who killed him, do you know?" Clyde thought carefully, then simply replied by saying " The R squad." Nick sat baffled, he knew every gang in Zootopia, but that one threw him through a loop, " R squad " who was that? Nick continued by asking " can you relay the events that led to your uncle's death." Clyde also wasted no time and began by saying " It was that morning we had just knocked off a local bank, and we loaded the money into the van then drove off, I was in the very back, listening to the others talk of a yellow fox, I was confused so I peeked up front and saw him, lying in the road." Clyde said while pausing for breath, " The fox jumped up as soon as he saw us, he began waving at us trying to get us to stop, Mike the fighter also the driver thought it be funny to hit him, but Charles said pull over, so Mike did and the fox came running to our side, pleading to hitch a ride." " We told him we had just robbed a bank, and he said he didn't care if we had just murdered his family, he just wanted to get as far away as possible, so we let him in, and immediately he began thanking us, calling us angels among animals." Nick listened intently to the story grabbing key details as they came along, he was making sure that this story wasn't heading where he thought it was heading. " So we had drove about 50 miles when a black Cadillac drove on the right side of us, at first we didn't think anything of it, but then when it fired on us, we knew who it was."

" Our car pulled to the side of the road, and we got out guns in one paw, and our resolve in the other. The other vehicle only had two guys in it, and we had eight, so we figured we were going to wipe the floor with these punks, but we soon found out, that we were sorely out matched." " I had a gun, and was firing away, trying to hit that pesky lynx, when the yellow fox asked if there was a gun he could shoot, I handed him a small pistol and he went to work, aiming only for the gas tank." " We soon caught on, and begun doing the same, but we were too slow because they shot ours out first, I remember a flash of bright light, and me not being able to move, the fox was right next to me when the two guys came and picked him up. " " He started to kick, scream, and shout talking about how they couldn't make him go back, and how he wasn't going to be their test subject anymore " Clyde said while scratching his head. " I'm still confused by it, but he did say, that he wouldn't go back to A.C.I -C.B 1." " Honestly I couldn't say what that meant " Clyde said while letting in a huge breath, and exhaling it. Nick was beginning to piece together what was happening, he then asked " Please tell me, what was his name? Did he say? " Clyde thought for a moment then said " I think it was seven, no Teven, nah it was. . . Steven."

Nick practically fell back from the news, he knew exactly what was going on, and he promised himself that this time he was going to go through it this time. Clyde spoke up and said " I never did find out what my uncle meant about the flame will tell, he could be very cryptic at times " Clyde said while rocking in his chair. " Clyde, you've done a great service, can I offer you something? Maybe something to eat or drink " Nick asked while getting up from his chair. " A water would be fine, I just need to refresh my throat after all that story telling " Clyde said while smiling. " You got it buddy " Nick said while stepping to the side to reveal a mysterious lynx with a large sword in his hand, standing ominously in the dimly lit hallway. Clyde froze at the sight, and immediately yelled. " HEY WHAT WAS THAT! " " NICK GET HIM. " Nick looked behind him, and saw no one, Nick confused asked " Hey Clyde, are you okay you look like you saw a ghost " Nick said while opening the door, " DON'T LEAVE NICK, DON'T LEAVE ME HERE " Clyde screamed. " HE'S HERE, HE FOLLOWED ME, NICK I'M NOT SAFE, please. . .don't leave " Clyde cried while whispering the last part. Nick looked at the terrified teen and said " Clyde I'm just going to the break room to get you a glass of water, you're scaring me look no one is out there, you've had a long day, and your mind is playing tricks on you just please try to relax. " Clyde pondered on what Nick had said and replied with an okay, but not an okay of he agreed, he said okay to what he knew was coming next.

Nick was filling up the cup in the break room when Judy walked in, " So what was that all about " She asked while pouring some coffee into her cup. " You intimidated him, there was no way I could have gotten him to open up the way he did, if you were there " Nick replied. Judy thought about this then shrugged moving on to her next question " So after hearing his story, I think were not just dealing with an ordinary gang, no I think there's much more than that " Judy said while walking back towards the interrogation room. Nick nodded in agreement as they neared the room, Judy continued on her point saying " I mean can't you see the hand writing on the wall, it's so obvious that there is a greater evil out there just waiting to catch the city off guard." Nick was silent at first then said " I can see the handwriting on the wall alright, but I don't like the color it was written in " Nick said while stepping closer to the interrogation room window. Judy confused looked through the window to see Clyde slumped over the table, with a large machete protruding through his back. But what was the most disturbing part was the message written in Clyde's blood saying " Hand over the document, or more shall suffer his fate."

Quite some time had passed since Clyde's murder, and Judy and Nick still couldn't wrap their heads around how he was killed, how someone got inside, or what the message meant, It was close to 9:30 and neither wanted to go home, just the though of walking the streets late at night by their selves was just too nerve-racking, that they decided to stay at Nick's apartment since it was closer to the police station, and he had a surveillance system monitoring the premises. Nick and Judy began their walk home, looking for any black Cadillacs.

 **HUGE thanks to my beta reader Vicky 5091, she was a great help, and I truly can't thank her enough**


	2. When one door closes, another opens up

**Hey guys I have some very exciting news, I have officially started (Drum-roll Please) The New Zootopia Community called _" All things zootopia"_ Yea!? I'll just imagine that you guys are bursting with excitement. So if your really interested in reading my works, and other big name authors work, we will be posting our content in the community FIRST. So if you're just dying for the next chapter of Watch your back on the streets of Zootopia written by your's truly, you should subscribe to the community, and stayed tuned. And without further ado I present my newest chapter. R &R. Oh p.s. I've made an effort to change my usual chunky paragraph format I hope you like it. **

Papers were strewn across Nick's desk, and he we wasn't in a hurry to pick organize them. It had been three days since Clyde had been attacked, and to everyone's surprise Clyde had survived. Clyde was in such a state of shock, that he refused to talk about the incident, on good days Clyde would huddle in his bed, and murmur faint details, that Nick would hurriedly write down Like strange numbers and letters, and vague warnings of the place where shadows don't follow.

Nick now sat at home with no answers, no leads, and a major case of the munchies. Nick ignored his hunger, and began piecing together what he had, a cryptic riddle, a blank piece of paper, and a mysterious gang. Nick subconsciously glanced behind him looking for Judy, it was a habit he had developed when they were at work. Whenever Nick would get puzzled by something he would look to Judy for an answer, but today he was on his own. Judy had taken a few days off after dealing with the Clyde incident, she had come into work the next day completely out of it, spontaneously crying, and jumping at every little sound, she was wreck.

Nick chuckled slightly at the memory not because of her mental state, but more of how out of character she was. The more Nick thought of it, it probably wasn't a good idea to leave a mentally unstable person alone. He shrugged off the idea of Judy doing something stupid, and continued to focus on the task at hand. He placed his paws in his pocket, and pulled out the paper Clyde had given him. He remembered so vividly what Clyde had said " _Don't let this. . . out of. . . your. . sight for one meas. . ly . . second."_ Nick fiddled with the crumbled up piece of paper taking note of his texture. The paper didn't feel like printer paper, but more like gloss paper. Nick began rubbing his paws against the surface, and found out that it was indeed gloss paper.

" So if this isn't printer paper, then what kind of paper is this?" Nick asked while opening his laptop. He typed in and immediately began research. He looked on the back of the gloss paper and noticed a faded number that read Ck14. Nick quickly looked up the number in the search engine, and was bombarded by shopping ads for a local film development supplier, he read an ad out loud to himself saying " We sell everything from disposable cameras to quality Ck14 photo paper." Nick looked down at the gloss paper and began to put two and two together.

" So it's not printer paper, but rather photo paper " Nick said aloud. " Which means if I get this developed, then I will just about have this case wrapped up" Nick said while spinning in his rolling chair. He then stopped dead once he realized something. This ad he clicked on was several years old, meaning there was no way he could take the picture to be developed. He began panicking, there was no way he was going to come this close to figuring out this mystery, just to be shut down. He began looking in the Q&A section looking for anything that could be of use, when he found an alternative way to develop the picture, he could use heat.

Nick stood over the stove nervously, he wasn't entirely sure if he could trust this method. His arm began to twitch nervously as he ignited the stove, once he raised the flame to a desirable height he held the paper over the flame. At first nothing happened, then suddenly a faint image began to appear. He held the photo a little higher over the flame, nervous he was going to ruin it. The picture started to clear out, and the image was suddenly clear.

He retreated back to his desk with the picture in hand very confused. The picture was that of a metal door, the door had numerous markings on it, and it was guarded by two rhinos. Obviously whatever was behind this door was valuable. Nick rubbed his chin as he scanned the picture further for more clues, when he couldn't he looked to his notebook, and crossed off two items. " Now that the riddle is solved, all that's left is figuring out who the R squad is" Nick said while standing up. His hunger was eating away at him, and there was no way he was going to keep working under conditions like this. So he grabbed his house keys, his wallet, and his phone and started to walk out the door, when he remembered Clyde's words " _Don't let it out of your sight for one measly second."_ So Nick grabbed the photo, and left.

Nick was walking briskly, he had just figured out the big mystery of the riddle so naturally he was lost in thoughts, which led to him bumping into a cloaked figure. " Hey pal watch where you're walking " the cloaked figure said while walking past him. " Yea same to you bub" Nick said while also walking past him. The other turned and glared at Nick, who in turn glared right back at him. The two stayed like that locked in a battle of ocular dominance, when Nick said " you know what, you're lucky I'm hungry, I'm gonna let you off with a warning." The other looked at Nick and let out a laugh replying with " wow, I'm being shown mercy by a filthy dog, if anything YOU should be lucky I'm hungry or I'd tear you to shreds." Nick growled at him, if there was one thing Nick hated, it was being threatened. The other growled back at him signifying he wasn't a pushover either. The other scoffed and turned away stomping as he walked. Nick looked back at him, and just got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Nick wanted to turn and walk away, but something told him to follow the mysterious animal, and make sure he didn't cause any trouble.

Nick was carefully trailing the animal when his brain began speaking to him " _Why are you following him? He never did anything wrong, you're just perpetuating a cycle of stereotyping animals who look suspicious ."_ Nick was about to turn away when he saw the animal running away, and a lioness yelling. Nick ran towards the screaming woman and introduced himself " Officer Wilde Z.D.P, what's the problem." The lioness quickly responded by saying " He took my purse, he was so quick I didn't see him." " Don't worry mam I'm on the case" and with that Nick sprinted off in the direction of the cloaked animal. The other had stopped to search the purse, when he saw Nick running towards him. He put a smile on his face, and said " Oh so the red fox wants to race, well just know I won't go easy on you." Nick had caught up, and said " Well I wouldn't want it any other way."

Nick ran towards the other animal, in an attempt to catch him off guard, but it was just that an attempt. The other took off like there was no tomorrow, leaving Nick to wonder what kind of animal was this. Nick was sprinting his fastest, a speed even Judy might have marveled at, but he just wasn't quick enough to get to him. Nick stopped to catch his breath, and while he was doing that the other animal jogged up to him and began taunting him. " Man you are a disgrace to foxes everywhere, come on catch me, I believe I you." Nick tried to lunge at him, but was again to slow as the other animal took off leaving Nick in his dust. Nick began chasing him again, hoping the other would grow tired, but this animal was just full of energy. Nick took the next logical approach and yelled out to him " Stop in the name of the law." " Oh so that's why to run as if you're crippled, you a cop that's makes so much sense. Say why are you chasing me, you're a cop, fat out of shape, and down right embarrassing " the other said as he leapt over a baby stroller. Nick was burning up, never had he been so embarrassed, he truly felt like every word was true, but this only made him push harder.

Nick could feel his lungs opening up, and his heart beating faster. He had never pushed himself so much in his entire life, he felt powerful, and strong. The two had ran through the park and was the fence that divided the park and the street. Nick saw this as his opportunity to bag the criminal and ran faster. The other looked back and said " You think a fence is going to stop me?" The fence was too tall climb in a short amount of time, and Nick knew this so he slowed his pace to catch his breath, and then he'd snag the crook. The other animal ran faster towards the fence, and he didn't jump on it, he jumped OVER IT. Nick looked in disbelief as the crook leapt ten feet into the air, and gracefully flew over the fence, and landed safely on the ground. " Told you a wall wouldn't stop me, I've been hurtling walls higher than that since I was five." Nick still couldn't believe it, TEN FEET! Just up and over. Nick watched as the animal began to taunt him with a victory dance. Nick felt his pocket, and realized that he had brought his tranquilizer gun with him. So without warning Nick fired the dart through the fence, bringing the victory dance to a stop, and his breathing.

Nick climbed the fence, and slung the unconsciousness animal over his shoulders walking back towards the direction of the lioness. As Nick walked he couldn't help but note, how light the animal felt, the animal was slightly taller than him, but he felt light as a feather. Nick dismissed this thought as he figured he had just gotten stronger from working out at work. Nick returned the lady's purse, assuring her that there was nothing missing, then resumed to get something to eat. There was no way he was going to starve just because some petty thief decided to do something stupid. Nick walked up to a Cougar selling hot dogs, then proceeded to prop the animal up in a nearby chair. Nick walked up, and began ordering his food. While he was away, the other animal came to, and began trying to escape, when he realized something . . . He was cuffed to the chair.

The other animal sat back in frustration, he was sure that that cop wouldn't be able to keep up with him, especially after that jump. His thoughts were interrupted when Nick returned with a plate of food. " So jackass, you thought it be funny to insult a cop with a gun? Very smart. " Nick said while taking a bite of his food. The other just scoffed as Nick continued to eat his food. Nick began to think that maybe this animal was his link to Squad R, so he made a proposition " Hey friend, lets make a deal. If you answer some questions fro me, Id be willing to let you go scotch free." The other looked at the outstretched hand, and accepted it. He thought maybe cooperating couldn't be that bad. Nick cleared his throat and asked " What can you tell me about Squad R?"

The other froze, it seemed just the mere mention of the gang's name was enough to send chills down animal's fur. The other also cleared his throat and said " First you must note Squad R is not a new group, they have been around longer than many of Zootopia's gangs" the other said. Squad R started out as a hate group who targeted those who didn't believe in their ideals, so whether you were a mouse or a rhino you were hated." Nick couldn't help but note the way the other spoke of the gang, it was like he had experienced the wrath of the gang himself. " The Squad R everyone knows isn't just a "gang", but more of a group of scientists, engineers, and doctors." The Squad R everyone's familiar with is just a sub unit of assassins who are ruthless." Nick's curiosity was peeked. He wanted to know how this individual knew so much about an underground group, so naturally he asked " Forgive me for asking, but how do you know so much about this group? Are you apart of them" Nick asked while leaning closer. " Ha, me apart of them, yea that's a laugh. All the information I have is from first hand experience, with the group myself" the other said while flashing a proud smile.

The two continued to talk for about another hour, but to the two of them it felt like minuets. Nick was laughing at a Joke the other had just told when he said " Man where do you come up with this stuff." The other replied with " ahh you know, just natural talent." When their laughter died down Nick walked around the table to unlock his chain. Grateful the other stood up and shook Nick's hand. Nick was shaking when he remembered he hadn't asked the stranger his name " Hey buddy I never caught your name?" " Oh my apologies my name is Steve" the other said while removing his cloak to reveal a yellow colored fox, with a white patch of fur on his chest. Nick stood in awe as he stared at Steve. Could it really be his long lost friend.

Nick slowly approached him and asked "Steve is that really you?" Steve puzzled answered "yea, I think it's me." Nick not satisfied said "Steve remember me it's me Nick Wilde." Suddenly Steve's eyes lit up as he began to realize who was standing in front of him." Nick I didn't even recognize you, you look so different" Steve said while walking around Nick. " Same with you, I mean last I saw you, you were cream colored" Nick said while tilting his head. " Yea I know, I hit puberty, isn't it great?" Steve asked. " Yea we wouldn't want you to be a kid forever now would we" Nick said jokingly. " No I mean us, were back together, mom will be so excited, I know she missed us both" Steve said with a drift in his voice. Nick cringed at that. He always resented the fact that Steve included him so much in his family, it . . . bothered him to no end. " So Nick how have you been, get a job or a _girlfriend"_ Steve said while nudging Nick's arm. They had only been reunited for two minutes, and Seve was already treating Nick like they had talked just yesterday. Nick began to think about Steve for minuet, realizing that his friend had just came out of nowhere, Nick had been searching for Steve for years, calling in every favor he had just to get a clue on where he might be, and now his long lost friend practically waltzed right up to him. "This couldn't be real" Nick thought, " This has to be a dream" Steve snapped Nick out his thoughts by asking if he could crash with him for the time being, and of course Nick said yes.

The two had walked back to Nick's place in silence, only speaking to point at something or tell a light joke. Once the two got inside, Nick couldn't contain his questions, and began asking too many at once like, where have you been? Has the R Squad messed with you? Did you know someone named Clyde? All these and more flooded Steve's sensitive ears. Nick's rambling was interrupted by someone unlocking the door. Judy walked in the door with grocery bags covering her face, and with a tired voice she said " Sorry I'm barging in like this, I just couldn't sleep at my place, I felt like someone was watching me sleep" Judy said while placing the bags on Nick's counter. " It's alright, I hope you like sharing though because look who I ran into" Nick said while pointing to Steve.

" Hello there, and let me be the first to say it's a real pleasure to meet another rabbit" Steve said while extending his hand. Judy confused accepted it, and asked " what do you mean by another rabbit?" " Oh sorry, hmm Nick never told you about me" Steve asked while looking at Nick. " You never came up in conversation" Nick said while holding up his hands. Judy confused asked " What's going on?" " well you see if I had came up in conversation, Nick would have told you I'm a hybrid." Steve said. " A hybrid" Judy asked still lost in the idea. Nick stepped forward, and said " You see Judy our friend here is . . . a cross breed between a rabbit, and a fox. His mother was a Kitsune, and his father was rabbit" Nick said while looking away. " Yep, you should've seen Nick when we were younger, Nick was always jealous of me because, both species were attracted to me, I told him it was the tail, but he never listened" steve would've continued if Judy hadn't interrupted, and said " Wait, how is that possible, foxes and rabbits _can. . ._ " Judy started to blush madly when she looked at Nick, who in turn also blushed.

" Well yes, and no. See I was lucky, scientifically speaking, there was no was for me even to gestate in my mom's, if she were a rabbit, but it just so happened that my mother was a fox, and dad was a rabbit" Steve said while sitting on the floor. Judy now curious asked " Well could a female rabbit have a fox child?" " Hmm actually, if the baby started like me then yes, when I was born I didn't look like a fox, I actually looked like a rabbit, same buck teeth, bushy tail, even long ears too, then as I grew older, I changed more into the appearance of a fox" Steve said while lying down. Judy was lost in thoughts, here she was really standing next to a hybrid fox/rabbit, it felt strange to her, it had been a while since she had another rabbit to talk to so she tried his hand at conversation " Say Steve have you been to Bunny Burrows?" Steve looked up at her, and shook his head, "No I haven't been, but I have cousins up there, I myself lived in Carrot capital, there I learned how the business of carrot selling, and buying" Steve said while sprawling on his back. Judy was about to ask more when Nick grabbed her and pulled her towards his bedroom. " Carrots will you give him a break, he'll need his energy for tomorrow" Nick whispered. " I'm sorry, it's just that there's someone I ca finally talk to about rabbit related things" Judy said while twiddling with her ear. " Look Steve is great, and all but we need to prepare for Squad R" Nick said reminding her.

" I may have found a lead, look at this" Nick said while showing her the picture he developed earlier. Judy studied it and asked " Is that supposed to be him?" Nick looked at the picture, and squinted his eyes off in the bottom left corner, where a faint image of Steve's tail could be seen. Nick turned around to see Steve fast asleep on the floor moving about in his dream. Nick studied him, and turned back to Judy and said, " there are also other things we need to discuss." Judy caught his gaze, and also looked at Steve, and said " is it really possible, to have . . . " Judy paused looking for the right words " to have kids." Nick looked at her and quizzically shrugged, saying " His parents did, I don't see why it wouldn't be possible for. . .us" Nick said while looking away.

Judy and Nick stared at each other for what seemed like hours before Nick broke the silence and said "While that's food for thought, I'm more concerned with finding out where he came from, I've went out looking for him, sometimes days at a time, but today he just sort of popped out of nowhere, I mean don't you find that odd" Nick asked while cocking his head. Judy though about it, and said " Yes it does seem strange, but to change the subject have you read the news at all lately?" Nick thought about it then answered " No I haven't, has something happened?" " Well earlier this week, there was a forest fire, and when authorities went to put out the fire they found that, NOT ONE tree had burned, but the surrounding area was filled with shards of glass, steel girders, and rubble" Judy said. Nick pondered this then asked " so what does that mean?" " Nick that means, that a building caught on fire. Think about it rubble, glass shards, and steel girders, just lying in the middle of the forest, this means that there was a structure there, and judging by the pictures it must have been huge" Judy said while handing Nick her phone, which had the article on it.

Nick scrolled through her phone zooming in on things he thought were important, when he came across a truck in the background. " Judy look at this" Nick said excitedly as he handed her the phone. judy looked at where Nick had pointed, and indeed saw the truck fully functional, and moving. " you know what this means" Nick asked while reaching in his pocket. " We have a lead?" Judy asked while putting her phone away. " That's right, and I bet wherever this picture was taken, has something to do with that fire" Nick concluded. The dup smiled triumphantly as they solved this mystery together one piece at a time.

 **Expect chapter four sometime tomorrow, I will be uploading the third chapter later today. Oh some might call me egocentric for adding myself as a character in the story, and well they aren't wrong. I personally wouldn't post something if I didn't feel good enough to put myself in it, but hey that's just me.**


	3. Setting things in motion

**Hey guys sorry this is so late, let me explain why. AHEMMM, It was a dark and rainy Saturday night, I was at a writing conference in Alamo.. Now for those who are wondering Alamo is basically a farm town, there's basically nothing out there except a grocery store, and like a couple houses. So the conference let out and I was among the last to leave, I got in my car and began driving home, when I realized Damn I forgot to pee. Mind you I'm now in the middle of nowhere, there are lampposts to light the two lane roads so If something were to happen I'd be screwed.**

 **So I pull over to use a bush on the side of the road, and after I do my business I walk back to my car, Now remember It's raining, and PITCH BLACK OUTSIDE. Literally there is no kind of artificial light no stars, no moon, no nothing. So I'm walking back and all of a sudden BAM I'm hit by something, the impact was so great I go sliding across the ground. My vision starts to blur and I reach down to my left leg, and feel something seeping out, MY OWN BLOOD! I can't move either, I start to struggle but nothing happens. I'm sitting there thinking I'm going to die until I hear a gruff voice. He's says " Aw SHIT, I ain't going back to jail" and then he leaves.**

 **So I'm basically left for dead, I black out and find myself in the emergency room of a local hospitable. Oh and the guy was never identified. So that's why this chapter was so late, and please forgive me if the story gets confusing or doesn't flow. I'm really trying to fight the effects of the medicine they give me. Enjoy**

The world was blur to Nick, everything was moving too fast. He was still wondering how he got to be lying in a ditch, bleeding out of his leg. Nick stared at his blood and let out a pain filled groan. Nick began shuffling out of his totaled car and started to crawl out the ditch. As he crawled, he began piecing together how he'd apologize to his brother for how he acted. He knew his brother would probably not forgive him, but he knew he had to try.

Nick was belly crawling up the slope when he noticed someone watching him, Nick excited yelled " Hey man down! Man down, I need some help." The figure looked at Nick and sprung into action sprinting towards him. As the figure got closer Nick couldn't help but feel as if something was off, but he quickly shook the thought when the figure knelt next to him. " Whoa there pal what happened here? You know it's dangerous to drive fast on the streets of Tundra town, especially when it's snowing" The figure said while reaching into his bag. Nick, grateful replied "Yea I know, I was being careless." The animal gave Nick a cold and long stare before saying " Say you wouldn't happen to know a _Steve_ now would you?" Nick's heart dropped into his stomach after hearing the question, uneasy he asked " I might, is there a reason you need to know?" " Oh that's great, I wanted to make sure I had the right guy." The figure said with a deep tone, and while searching in his bag once more.

Nick's hairs began standing up on his back his gut was telling him something wasn't right about this guy. The figure's search in his bag ended, he didn't pull out what he had found, which made Nick even more nervous. The figure let out a heavy sigh before saying " Can you deliver him a message?" Before Nick could even reply he felt a sharp stinging in his arm. He turned to see the animal plunge a very long needle into his bicep, and discharge whatever was in the syringe. Once the figure finished he said " Tell him. . . It's time to come home." With the deed done the animal stood up, and walked into the distance disappearing into the fog, leaving Nick to suffer the effects of the strange serum.

Nick's body began to convulse, and he swore his heart was beating faster than normal. Nick began to stand up and immediately fell. Nick tried once more to stand and walk, but the combination of loss blood, and the strange drug in his system, just wasn't allowing it, Nick once again fell to the ground. While writhing in pain, Nick thought of the argument he had gotten into earlier with his brother. Steve had made a comment that drove Nick off the deep end " _Why do you hate our family so much?"_ Nick thought about it, and his previous actions did make him seem like he hated his family. Nick continued to think when the drug began to influence his mind, he began thinking negative thoughts about his brother, and family such as they never loved him, and they always wanted to keep him down his whole life. These thoughts and more began to fuel a newfound rage in Nick, so much to the point where he stood up.

 **30 minutes ago**

Nick sat at his desk piecing evidence together when his brother came into the living room. " Hey Nick working hard or hardly working? Steve asked while pulling a chair up to Nick's. " Steve I'm really busy, can we talk later" Nick asked calmly. " Strange, I thought you'd be willing to converse a bit, I mean we haven't seen each other in ages" Steve said taken back a bit. " We can talk here I'll start the conversation, how much do you know about Squad R" Nick said while turning to face Steve. " How much more do you want to know? I've been trying to forget what happened there for days now, but it seems you're more interested in what happened to me that me being here." Nick sighed and said " Well if it seems like that then I'm sorry, but could you please tell me more" Nick begged.

With a sigh of defeat Steve started " You don't even know. " Squad R is not the mastermind group pulling the strings, their a subset group. " Nick confused tilted his head and asked " what?" Think of it this way. It's sort of like a job, everyone isn't the manager, no you have secretaries, and low ranking workers. The same applies to Squad R, they're just that, a squad. There are several squads, squad D, squad C, and etc." Steve said while snatching a paper off Nick's desk.

Steve began to carefully scan the picture really looking for nothing in particular, until he saw something " Hey Nick where did you get this photo?" Nick carefully looked it over then said " Clyde gave it to me, before he was attacked." Steve's face lit up at the mere mention of his name, then out of excitement he asked " You knew Clyde? Is he okay? Who attacked him?" Nick stared blankly at Steve before saying " Slow down, I'll get to your questions, but I need to know where was this photo taken?" Steve replied by saying " Hmm I don't recognize that photo, It must have been taken in the Unit." Now it was Nick's turn to be confused " G unit? What's that?" Steve paused for a second, then said " It's where they experiment on . . . Children."

Nick's stomach did a 360 after hearing that, and with a weak voice he asked " What kind of experiments?" Again Steve paused before he began " everything it seemed, they were injected with all kinds of drugs, some with nasty side effects. Like there was this one called E-27 which was an anger inducing drug. The drug would twist all your thoughts negatively, and would cause you to do something you would regret." Nick sighed after hearing all this, he still felt like there were so many questions that weren't being answered like where is Squad R or rather this group, and more importantly what's their motive? Nick was so lost in though he didn't realize Steve had began rambling on about something.

I remember when I first stayed there, the staff treated me like a science experiment hooking tubes inside my body, and making endure terrible tests. I recall the first test I took called the shock wave. The scientist would electrify the ground in a timed pattern, allowing you some time to jump from being shocked. The test would go hours on end to the point sometimes where the scientist got bored pressing a button that meant life or death." Steve paused his memory to catch his breath. Nick took this opportunity to ask a question " Did anyone ever die from that test?" Steve looked off into space and replied " Sharla. . . She was a little girl who got sent to the facility, I looked after, protected her, even gave her my food sometimes just so she could see another day. . . but like all good things, she came to an end" Steve said while looking down.

Nick looked up from his report, and felt a pang of guilt enter after Steve told his story. Who was he to make him relive terrible moments from his life, " Look Steve let's take a break, and come back to this when you feel up to it." The other fox smiled and said " Thanks."

The two spent the next couple minuets catching up, and discussing their past ventures when Nick brought up the touchy subject of his mother. "You know what Steve? I wonder how my mom is doing. I haven't talked to her in forever, I hope she's alright" Nick said with a drift in his voice. Steve shifted uncomfortably in his chair and said "I'm pretty sure she's doing fine." Nick raised his eyebrow at the reply, he couldn't shake the feeling that Steve wasn't being honest with him, so he asked "You wouldn't happen to know how she's doing would you?" Steve was melting at the questions, and Nick could tell, and with a shaky tone in his voice Steve said " I don't know, it's been awhile since I've talked to her, but I'm pretty sure she's okay."

Now Nick was losing his patience, he couldn't understand why his brother was lying to him, it didn't make sense. "Steve for your sake, I wouldn't lie to me just friendly advice. I might do something I'd regret so this is your last chance, where's my mother if anyone knows it's you" Nick said while glaring at Steve. Almost mechanically Steve said "I don't know" and true to his word Nick did something he later regretted, he slashed Steve's face sending his younger brother to the ground clutching his face to stop the blood from coming out. Steve looked at Nick with teary eyes and said "Sometimes it's better not to know the truth." As the words entered his ears he stepped back and closed his eyes, not wanting to witness what he did. So he left

 **present time**

That was then, and now Steve had a new problem, how was he going to keep the secret away from Nick, he couldn't keep lying forever _could he?_ His thought were interrupted by Nick opening the door, " Oh hey bro, look let me be the first to kick my pride to the door, I'm sorry I should have told you earlier about your mom. I just didn't want you to be angry at me." A new feeling of fear entered Steve as Nick slowly walked into the door and closed with a deliberately slow speed. Steve shivered as Nick approached him and asked "What time does Judy come home?" Steve confused asked "wouldn't you know that before me, I mean she is your mate." Steve said trying to diffuse the creepy tension in the room. "Remember what happened the last time you lied to me, now I'll ask you again when is Judy coming home?"

Steve's mind was a wreck he knew when Judy was coming home, but in all honesty he didn't feel comfortable telling Nick so he lied and said "She should be back in five minuets." Nick gave Steve a death stare before smirking and saying "Hmm in that case I have just enough time to start cooking." Steve tilted his head in confusion before letting out a sigh of relief. "Hey bro let me help you, I feel like we just haven't been reconnecting correctly you know?" Nick nodded his head in agreeance while turning the faucet on. Nick didn't say a word as the water filled up, and when the water reached the top of the sink he cut it off. Steve began digging in the fridge, looking for ingredients to cook with when he asked "Where's the food to cook with, there isn't a single thing in the fridge?" Nick stared at him blankly before saying "I'm not cooking."

Steve slowly took his head out the fridge only to see Nick standing there in front of him." Say Steve, let's finish our conversation from earlier" Nick said while forcefully grabbing Steve by the arm. Nick walked back over to the sink and said " So do you know what happened to my mom?" Steve indignant said "Let me go, I'm not entitled to tell you anything." Nick didn't let go in fact he did the complete opposite by tightening his grip on Steve's arm." Alright Nick you asked for this" Steve said while using his free arm to punch Nick in the stomach. To his displeasure it had no effect on Nick, but actually made him angrier.

Nick grabbed Steve's other arm and began to twist it behind his back, Steve began to struggle against Nick only to find out he wasn't nearly as strong as him." Let's try this again, where is she?" Steve shook his head and said "I don't know." Nick now practically yelling said " This is your last chance, WHERE IS MY MOTHER!" With a small voice Steve said "Nick I promise you'll find out in due time, but you have a job to do, countless lives are at stake, you need to think about what's going to benefit everyone." Nick's grip began to loosen on Steve as he sighed. Nick shook his head and said "You're right, I should be focusing on the big picture, not a small piece, I know what I need to do." Steve let out a sigh of relief and tried to break free of Nick's grasp. " But just because I know what to do, doesn't mean I'll actually do it" Nick said with a dark smile.

Before Steve could even reason with him his face was pushed in the sink. Steve was bucking against Nick as he was being held underwater, making whatever movements he felt were necessary to survive. Nick laughed as he saw his step brother drown, and then something activated, he could feel his heart beat faster and his thoughts become cloudier, just like it had after the incident with the strange man. "MHMHMHMHMM" Steve cried as he started to tire. His life began to flash before his eyes and he thought to himself that this was it, death at the hands of his brother. It didn't even faze him, he knew even if he survived he wouldn't blame Nick or even tell anyone, Steve loved Nick too much. So if his brother wanted him dead, in his mind he wouldn't argue.

Steve was almost done for when miraculously the door handle began jingle, Nick off of instinct pulled Steve up. Steve began to inhale large amounts of air to satisfy his greedy lungs, he was gulping air so fast he began to choke, spitting up larges amount of water and blood on the floor. Nick pulled Steve close and whispered " _not a word "_ Steve nodded his head and stumbled towards the bathroom, still in a daze. When he got in the bathroom he turned on the shower and sat on the floor in the corner crying.

The animal at the door fumbled with their keys several times before successfully opening the door, " Hey guys I'm home I brought pizza" Judy said while walking inside. Judy's demeanor changed once she walked inside, she didn't know what but her intuition was telling her that something is off. " Hey Carrots, I see you brought food" Nick said while wiping some water off the floor. "Yea I would have been here earlier, but there was a car accident in Tundra Town. Apparently someone drove off the side of the road, it was terrible" Judy said while placing her groceries on the table. "So where's Steve" Judy asked while looking around the room.

"Oh he's in the shower" Nick said while standing up. "Hey do you hear that. . . " "Hear what" Nick asked while looking around. "It sounds like crying are you sure Steve is alright?" "I told you he's fine, just leave him alone" Nick replied." You didn't tell me if he was fine, you told me he was in the shower." Judy said skeptically. "Why are you so worried about him, he's a grown animal just let him be" Nick said while walking over to Judy. "Hmm maybe you're right but I do want to say hello let me just . . . " Judy's sentence was cut short by Nick jamming his lips against hers. Judy began to shift uncomfortably as Nick pinned her against the wall.

Judy eventually let herself go in Nick's grasp seeing as there was no way she could escape. When Nick broke apart Judy asked "Did you miss me?" Nick nodded his head vigorously in agreeance. Judy then tried to remember what she was worried about. "Nick I'm going to start on dinner, go wash up" Judy commanded. Nick obeyed and walked towards the bathroom, as he was walking he saw Steve come out and look at him. Nick quickly walked up to him and began speaking in a low whisper "If she asks what happened to you, you better say something convincing." " Look Nick I'm not going to tell her anything" Steve said while attempting to walk past him. Nick grabbed his arm and asked "Why not? What's your angle?" Steve let out a small chuckle before saying "It would hurt her far more than anything you could do to me. I know she'd die ever finding out, so I'm not going to tell her."

Nick too let out a small chuckle before asking "What are you planning?" Steve looked at him and shook his head and said "I'm planning to get my family back."

Dinner was awkward, Steve and Nick never spoke leaving Judy to wonder what's wrong. "Hey you two okay, You barely touched your salad." Judy asked while looking at them. "Well maybe I don't like rabbit food" Nick said while getting up from the table. "Nick what's wrong you seem off" Judy asked while too getting up. Steve remained seated and watched the scene unfold. "Look Carrots I'm heading home, thanks for letting me work here and stuff, but I need to be alone for awhile" Nick said while grabbing his bag, and heading towards the door. Judy grabbed his arm and said "Nick talk to me, lets figure something out. Don't shut me out . . . again" Judy pleaded, Nick was notorious for sheltering his feelings, and would often push those who tried to help him away.

Nick forcefully removed his arm from Judy and walked out while saying " Steve, try to keep your head above water." Steve sank in his chair at the mention of the reference, he was trying to forget even if it happened a hour ago. "He just left, without even saying goodbye." Judy whimpered. " Yea well get used to it, that's all he ever did was leave. He never loved us like we loved him,, and he doesn't love you either" Steve spat. Judy turned to face him, and began to quiver, she was trying not to cry but the urge was too much and she started bawling.

" Hey I'm sorry, I didn't mean any of that . . . well I did, BUT not the part about you You're AWESOME." Steve said while walking over to Judy and pulling her into a tight embrace. " This is unlike Nick, I know him too well there's something wrong with him. Do you think Squad R got to him, maybe the car I passed on the way here was his, that would explain why I didn't see his car parked outside" all these thoughts and more filled Judy's mind as she began frantically pacing. " Judy you obviously don't know Nick as well as I do, this is normal for him the anger, betrayal, the abandonment. He's just going through the motions like he did with me." Steve said while looking down at the floor.

Judy's ears perked up at what Steve was saying, she began to think about how long she knew Nick. They had known each other for about a year and a half now, but Nick had a vast past that he rarely talked of, maybe Steve was right to an extent about her not knowing a lot about Nick. So with a new bode of confidence she asked "Can you tell me about his past I need to know." Steve looked her over and said "It's really sad and long, maybe some other time" Steve said while shaking his head." I won't take no for an answer, so sit back and get comfortable because tonight will be a long night indeed." Judy said while sitting down. Steve sat down and asked " Where should I start?" Judy flashed him a serious look and said " From the beginning."


End file.
